We studied the plasma and CSF pharmacokinetic of AZQ in five patients with Ommaya reservoirs. AZQ had a T 1/2 alpha of 2-6 min and T 1/2 beta of 25-35 min. We showed effectiveness of AZQ delivery to CSF. Probenecid did not effect the plasma pharmacokinetics of cis platinum (DDP) but did effect the renal clearance of ultrafilterable DDP. Probenecid did not mitigate the DDP toxicities in these patients. Whole body heat (hyperthermia) was studied with doxorubicin and cytoxan pharmacokinetics. Hyperthermia affected cytoxan pharmacokinetics. Successive doxorubicin administration shows effect on C x T of doxorubicin metabolites.